Asylum
by Nara Merald
Summary: X Complete 'Asylum' Series including Asylum, Dangerous, Prisoner and Power. Three Reporters go undercover to write an article and end up in a more dangerous situation than they ever realised. Malik, Ryou, Yuugi, Seto.
1. Asylum: By Malik Ishtar

**Asylum: By Malik Ishtar**

**Summary: **Three Reporters go undercover to write an article and end up in a more dangerous situation than they ever realised. Malik, Ryou, Yuugi, Seto.

**The Global World™ presents: ASYLUM- By Malik Ishtar**

It is Day 41 and I cannot believe the Irony of this. I am stuck in here for another month, myself and my co-workers. The utter dangers associated with madness are made abundantly clear. When one is trapped by madness, there is no escape from the taint. Who would have known this experiment would have such drastically bad results? Let me explain. Today's activity is personal diary day. I feel like a 5 year old. We have to write with crayon like substances, special pens that you can't hurt yourself with. Every thing here is a reminder of my wrongful imprisonment.

You see, I am currently writing/residing in Kuraskyuro Asylum for the Mentally Ill.

But I am not insane- yes I know every insane person (or most) will deny it. But perhaps allow me to explain. I know that many of you would have heard of me, or even read my work before.

By the time that the public read this, I will hopefully be out. I write this feverishly, knowing that I wouldn't be allowed to pass this out- writing something as politically volatile as this could have nasty repercussions for places like this everywhere. But it has to be said, and so I have a visitor coming. I will get one chance and one chance only to pass this on to him. I am, as you will have guessed, a reporter. I have worked for Time magazine, EarthScience, even some fashion magazines. But now, currently under employment for a world news section (which publishes to various newspapers in America, Australia and England) is where I found the highest quality work.

Along with my co-workers Ryou Bakura and Yuugi Motou, I was checked in to this Asylum. I am apparently here for a variation of a split personality disorder, Ryou for attempted suicide and Yuugi for paranoia. I do not have a split personality, Yuugi is not paranoid and Ryou did not attempt suicide. As per the procedure Seto Kaiba (chief editor) instructed us to follow, for the first two weeks we pretended- I with my dual 'selves', Ryou acting depressed and Yuugi profession all kinds of nonsense about aliens and the like.

And then, following orders, we stopped. We acted completely normal, as would you, your friends… And then we asked (as per instructions) to be let out. The answer was a resounding "No." It was then I began to hear the first hint of trouble. We waited one more week, reasoning that we wanted to live/didn't have a double/realised Aliens do _not_ exist. To no avail. The doctors decided we just wanted out. No dice- we're still in here.

And so Seto Kaiba wrote a letter, explaining the trial, our situations, why we were here and why we should be let out. We weren't crazy, we had gone undercover as a scientist might, to investigate the realities of life for people in here. The Asylum politely responded that they were still running tests and needed to keep us for observation. We panicked then, a little. I am truly lucky Seto Kaiba is rich, famous and very influential. And I wonder all the poor souls who are stuck in here, who _could_ be living a normal life if the doctors would let them, because not everyone has a friend like Seto Kaiba. Oh yes, the doctors are very polite and earnest. Ryou yelled at one- being here for this amount of time, and the threat of continuing to be unreasonably restrained here does great on ones nerves. They told him to calm down. He has to take extra pills now. When we protest against the use of drugs (wouldn't you? I don't know what they are doing to my immune system, but it worries me.) we are ever-so-gently reminded that we can take them voluntarily, or they will force them on us.

Our letters are read, mail in and out. Our phone conversations are our own, but there are listening ears and limited time… (END OF WRITING)

**EDIT: (Seto Kaiba, Chief Editor)**

**When I went to visit these so called 'lunatics' I was in for a very nasty shock. Firstly, I was searched for both sharp objects and means of escape. I then was told the guidelines, and given a strict amount of time. I could choose to visit but one of my three employees. When Malik Ishtar handed over his article, I nearly laughed. The words were scrawled on uneven paper in what looked like crayon. But then I saw a warden approach me. The conversation went something like this. **

**Warden: "Excuse me sir may I have a look at that?" **

**Myself: "You may not. It is a private matter." **

**Warden: "We have been asked to check any outgoing material. I'm afraid I will have to take it." **

**Myself: "Malik Ishtar has given this to me. It is my own private property and you will not confiscate it." **

**At that, the warden looked duly troubled. **

**Warden: "The Paper and writing materials are the property of the Asylum." **

**Myself: "Then I will handsomely reimburse you for them."  
Warden: "I'm afraid it's not possible."  
Myself: "Then when I next visit, I shall arrange for suitable writing materials for Mr Ishtar so he may write me something I can take." **

**Warden: "I'm afraid that's also not possible sir.**

**And therein lies the trap. Who would know if the inmates were mistreated? With no proof, no help available once someone is declared mentally ill, this is a dangerous situation that Mr Ishtar, Mr Bakura and Mr Motou have uncovered. Malik had anticipated this (How many letters had he tried to send out previously, I had to wonder) and given me openly a faux copy. The real article he slid to me under the table, and I had to hide it well to avoid it being found when I was searched once more. Unfortunately, our time was cut short all too soon and when Malik protested (with, I might add, no hint of violence) he was 'lead' away by two men and handed a cup of pills. This is our first hand, cutting exposé on our health systems. Read tomorrow for the Article of Mr Bakura, and the action being implemented on behalf of our wrongfully accused. **

**By Seto Kaiba, continuing for Malik Ishtar, The Global World ™. **


	2. Dangerous: By Ryou Bakura

**Dangerous: By Ryou Bakura**

**Summary: **Three Reporters go undercover to write an article and end up in a more dangerous situation than they ever realised. Malik, Ryou, Yuugi, Seto.

**The Global World™ presents: DANGEROUS- By Ryou Bakura**

It's nearly scary, the lengths people will go to protect you from yourself. At the same time, I find my current situation particularly ironic. The longer I stay in here, the more I actually begin to get depressed, when in reality, that was supposedly why I was here.

For those who haven't been reading, myself, Malik Istar and Yuugi Motou were asked to pose as mentally ill patients for Kuraskyuro Asylum for the Mentally Ill.

My 'condition' was to have attempted suicide. The cover was that it was a drug overdose, as I had no obvious wounds (having not tried to commit suicide). As soon as I was transferred into the Asylum, I was searched completely, a very humiliating and degrading process that I assure you left me with no dignity. My jewellery (a personal necklace given to me by my girlfriend, who I am sure is worried about me from the censored letters I have been allowed to send out) was taken from me, my nails were clipped short and I am not allowed to shave without the presence of a guard because they believe I will injure myself.

I have 'group session' twice a week, and my group consists of a teenaged girl whose mother caught her self injuring, an elderly woman who attempted suicide because she didn't want to suffer the onslaught of her terminal disease, a man who lost his entire family and myself.

From what I can gather, the teenaged girl was not suicidal, but used to hurt herself to feel better about her parents ignoring her. As soon as her mother saw her (cutting her thigh, not her wrists) she was sent straight here. She has been here for a year. Her mother has visited once. This girl seems to me, that she would be able to function normally in the outside world, once a support network of friends was established. Her hopelessness at escaping this situation astounded and worried me and so I talked to the other patients. The elderly woman had wanted the opportunity of Euthenasia, the ability to end her life before her helpless suffering began. She has been here for 6 months, in which time her hair has begun to fall out, she needs a walking stick and she has a daily dose of morphine to combat headaches and other pains in her frail body. And it will just become worse. This lady should be in a cheery hospital for the terminally ill, instead, she is trapped in here, with treatment that leaves much to be deserved, and the harsh truth is, she will most likely die in here.

I have spoken with my collegues but it was a short and disappointing conversation. After pretending to be depressed for two weeks, on the orders of Seto Kaiba, our boss, I started acting normal. The only problem is now, they seem to think I am bipolar instead of being normal. When I asked to leave, they said no. I waited another week and asked again. I was interviewed and hit with a barrage of questions, some of which confused me. My 'interrogaters' made no effort to help me understand some of the complicated terminology they used, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for anyone not educated, or who didn't speak very good english, not to mention the people who were genuinely just 'slow'. I fear getting us out is going to be an easy job, despite our perfectly rational (and SANE) reasons for being here in the first place. The ability to abuse the system and have no way for patients to complain is all to easy for me to picture. For the sake of our society, we need stricter regulations. There were so many opportunities where I was left alone, and based on treatment to the other patients I myself have viewed, if they were abused and made a serious complaint, I doubt much effort would be put into upholding the complaint or reviewing procedures. They would be assumed to be mentally ill, complaining for the sake of causing trouble or all of the doctors would be too busy. They have a PHD after all, no need to worry about a commoner's feelings…

**EDIT: (Seto Kaiba, Chief Editor) **

**I visited Ryou and was watched _very_ carefully this time. After carefull consideration, I decided to send in his girlfriend. She was shocked and worried at his pallour and I never thought about the pain it could cause her… She managed to smuggle the letter out, but broke into tears after being thoroughly and degradingly searched, at least it was by female guards. **

**I begin to think of this as a legal battle, morals don't seem to come into it anymore. I have laid the base foundations for my lawyers to research negotiations. If they don't come out soon, I will sue. I cannot have my employees put in such a dangerous and comprimising situation, and you should not have your relatives/friends/fellow people put in it either. Once this is published, the guards will be well and truly aware, and watch me very carefully. I must also sent watchers into the hospital to ensure no maltreatment occurs as punishment. I have sent a letter warning them to have camera's on my employees at all times for everyone in the Asylums welfare. If they are in any way injured and demeaned further the axe will fall on each and every one of the employees there, no matter what job. They all have a debt of safety to their patients and together, you and I, my readers, can see that this is enforced. This is our first hand, cutting exposé on our health systems. Read tomorrow for the Article of Mr Motou, and the action being implemented on behalf of our wrongfully accused. **

**By Seto Kaiba, continuing for Ryou Bakura, The Global World ™. **


	3. Prisoner: By Yuugi Motou

**Prisoner: By Yuugi Motou**

**Summary: **Three Reporters go undercover to write an article and end up in a more dangerous situation than they ever realised. Malik, Ryou, Yuugi, Seto.

**The Global World™ presents: PRISONER- By Yuugi Motou **

Today I underestimated the utter hopelessness of our situation. I know understand exactly what a deadly trap we placed ourselves in. It's been two months, TWO MONTHS since we were originally placed in here undercover. And one and a half months since we originally began behaving normally and asked to leave, with the endorsement and explanation from our employers.

I did something utterly stupid two days ago. Incredibly frustrated at the thought of our on-going imprisonment (I do have a family after all) I gave in to my anger and accused them of wanting to keep us here. Bad mistake.

I am in here supposedly for paranoia after all. I was put in an isolation room for observation, with doctors noting a 'repeat' in my 'condition'. What bull. And then I told them I was allergic to Phenyl Aran, a main compound used in one of my drugs. Unfortunately, they didn't believe me. Seems I'm a hypochondriac too now. This resulted in a very nasty reaction… and when I was in there yelling about what stupid bastards they all were (Their ignorance of my claims of allergy could have _killed_ me. They didn't even bother to test my claims. I never knew it was this bad… ) they forcefully sedated me. I woke up today, and two days, TWO DAYS had passed. Instead of keeping me awake while my reaction passed, they drugged me so they could handle me easier.

How utterly, utterly dangerous that is I cannot begin to express. I begin to give in to the pressure. I cant see my wife, can't see my children… When I finally get out of here, I am going to raise HELL. I am so utterly helpless, just like the rest of the people here. Any reasonable suggestion is marked by an overlying (imaginary or not) mental illness and your words and protests, your every action is not taken at face value. Me, Paranoid? More like them.

I've got to wonder, how many 'accidental' or 'natural' deaths have been caused here by incidents like this? While I understand that taking the action to publish this article could have definite negative connotations (including a multitude of civil lawsuits, hell, I'd sue) this is clear, BLATANT Negligence which is jeopardising safety for everyone in this Asylum.

Before you did ask, I did mention this to the doctor treating me. He glared at me, checked my chart and now I've got to take my sleeping pills at 6pm. I suppose at least it makes the time pass faster but I am seriously considering suing if these drugs cause me permanent damage. I don't think Seto will let me however, considering we are working undercover here. Seto, when you read this, I want a pay rise. And a holiday to get to know my family again. A long holiday.

And most of all, I want to get out of here so bad I never thought it would be the hell it is. The drugs slow my ability to think and write. I am forgetful and will often think it is time to sleep when it is time for lunch. Every morning I wake up and see the bland gray walls and dour, uncaring employees I am reminded of exactly how false all my opinions on the mental health system are….

**EDIT: (Seto Kaiba, Chief Editor) **

**I was banned from visiting the Asylum. So has anyone connected to the Global World. The Asylum were rather…angry… at our reports. This one should blow the whole pot sky high. Yuugi's family was also banned, we were been told he's currently too 'unstable' for visitors. And so I pulled some strings. When the managing director is told to look for work elsewhere, its amazing how pliable the rest of the employees become. **

**Funnily enough, I was accosted by a small host of people yesterday, shouting at me to let the mental health system do it's job. I was called a monster, and accused of trying to cause trouble. One woman shouted that crazy people belonged away, another that someone with a mental illness had killed her whole family. **

**I do beg to point out, that we here are in completely different circumstances, and as a note to the general public who disagree with me, I have no time for your pitifully weak arguments, and I don't care. My wishes have been made clear on this matter. I also acknowledge the support we have received in a flood of letters from the more intelligent public, who realise what a danger this is. We need our mental institutions yes, but we need them to serve the people, as they were originally meant to do. **

**Feel free to show your support at a Rally at Governent House, 1pm. Water has been provided. With the support of the board of directors of the Asylum, the town Mayor, the State Government, Families and countless friends as well as the entire staff of the Global World™, we will withdraw our 'patients' one way or another.**

**By Seto Kaiba, continuing for Yuugi Motou, The Global World ™. **


	4. Power: By Seto Kaiba

**Power: By Seto Kaiba**

**Summary: **Three Reporters go undercover to write an article and end up in a more dangerous situation than they ever realised. Malik, Ryou, Yuugi, Seto.

**The Global World™ presents: POWER- By Seto Kaiba, Chief Editor.**

It was a grim situation that three people found themselves in. Finding the courage to go undercover in a potentially dangerous situation is brave. Finding courage to face a dangerous, depressing and monotonous situation with bare threads of hope is braver still.

It is a heartless editor indeed who would not feel guilt, remorse over sending their employees into such an unstable situation. But this particular editor feels a deep anger as well as my great burden of sorrow and guilt.

I owe a debt to the Motou family, one that I can never repay.

Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura are free men once more.

So is Yuugi Motou, in a fashion.

After surviving a war zone, after spending time in poverty stricken countries raising funds, after serving THIS NATION for years as a reporter of the strict truth, Yuugi Motou was murdered.

Murdered by the staff at Kuraskyuro Asylum.

On June 11th, at 12.34pm, Yuugi Motou was given a fatal dosage of Phenyl Aran, a compound he had previously told doctors he was allergic to. On another occasion he had protested after being dosed with it and ignored, he had been given tranquilisers, as in this situation. Doctors did not realise he was deceased until 3 hours later. Global World™reporters, employees, family members and guards were forcibly removed from the Asylum by Police after campaigning for their release on the previous day.

Police are investigating the Asylum and any charges laid will be manslaughter. I want that charge upgraded to murder. The Asylum has been closed temporarily and all patients are undergoing reviews at another Asylum. Health minister Kevin Lee has declared there will be an investigation into this. Fantastic… but way too late. The health minister, our representative, should have interceded way before the death count began.

Kevin Lee, answer to a Widow and three fatherless children. Answer to many more families who have patients in there. Kevin Lee, by ignoring the problem, by pretending it would go away, you caused his death as surely as I did. But at least I tried to prevent it.

I will feel this guilt, this weight on my conscience, this knowledge- for the rest of my life. I knew Yuugi Motou well. A man who always had time to 'hang out' with his children, who was always interested in community support (indeed helping to install a children's park and family facilities in the Sherren area) and a man who sought out truth and righteousness. He never lowered himself to writing spiteful articles about celebrities and the like, instead he was out where the trouble was, attempting to fix problems.

The Motou family sponsored 3 children, 2 in Kenya, one in Somalia, and Yuugi instigated proceedings for fundraising so a well, a teacher and basic aid could be installed in a Kenyan village where families were decimated by disease and sickness.

Yuugi Motou is survived by his wife of 16 years, Alyssa Motou and their three children. His funeral is on June 15th, Redeny Gardens, at 12.00pm. Friends and supporters welcome, an area will be set out for fans and support. Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar and I are among the many that will pay tribute.

To Yuugi and family, I cannot express my sorrow. If I could call you back Yuugi, if I could have gone into that facility instead of you, if I could turn back time itself – I would. Unfortunately, the 'all powerful' Kaiba legacy is not that powerful. I will regret this every day of my life and not for one _minute_ will I forget you. I respected and admired you as a reporter, enjoyed seeing your fantastic relationship with your family and community and will endeavour to live to the high standards you always set.

I am Sorry.

So Sorry.

**The End**


End file.
